Boat docks employed in lakes subject to freezing are generally removed late in the fall prior to the first freeze. Failure to remove a dock from a lake that freezes over subjects the dock to twisting and heaving forces due to ice movement during the winter months and incident to melting of the ice in the spring. In most cases, such docks consist of a series of posts driven into the lake bed for the support of transverse members which, in turn, support a plurality of horizontal planks. Such docks are generally incapable of assembly from the end of an existing or previously assembled portion of the dock. Moreover, disassembly of the dock system requires entry into the water to effect removal of each section of dock.